The Haunted House
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: A tale of untold secrets, shocking surprises and unspoken feelings. Title may change. Discontinued.
1. The Beginning

**The haunted house**

_Author's Note: Wow I haven't written a Digimon fic for ages! But my obsession is back on its full force so I'm giving it another try. Enjoy! Please review! Sorato mainly, with Takari, Mimato and others._

(TK's POV)

Two years after the final fight against Malo Myotismon, everyone moved on with their lives. Some of them lost touch, others remained close but not how we used to be. I guess you can say we somehow became embarrassed at each other. Anyway…my good friend Kari had this crazy idea the other day.  
"Do you want to go camping?"  
"What?"  
"Well, it's been such a long time since we all reunited. Since we…"  
"…Defeated Malo Myotismon"  
"Yeah" Kari sighed.  
I breathed in relief after knowing Kari wasn't planning on going somewhere romantic. Or was it disappointment?  
"TK?"  
"What?" I jumped at the sound of her voice.  
"Hahaha, what's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing" I looked away.  
"So what do you think of my idea?"  
"Oh right. We should totally do it"  
"Really?"  
"Yes definitely. It's a good way to bring everyone together again"  
"Yay! I'll call everyone tonight"  
"Great! I have to go now Kari"  
"Aww ok"  
She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I immediately turned bright red.

(End of TK's POV)

"Matt" Sora called while he was on his way to the backstage.  
Matt turned around.  
"Great concert huh?" She reached him.  
"Yeah"  
They kissed hello. Sora felt something different in that kiss. Something she's never felt before.  
"Matt, is everything ok?"  
"I'm fine Sora" He sighed. "It's just…"  
He was cut off by his phone ringing. He grabbed it and saw his brother's number on the ID. "I'm sorry. I really have to answer this"  
"Ok"  
Sora lowered her head. She was hoping he could see her hurt but he had already turned his back.

"Camping?!"  
"Yes Tai! How many times will I have to repeat?"  
"That sounds…"  
"You always have the best way to support my ideas"  
"Shut up Kari"  
"Just tell me if you like it or not"  
"Yes"  
"For real?"  
"Why not? I miss everyone"  
"Yeah. Me too" She sighed. "I'm gonna call the others now"

Sora was sitting on a swing in the park. That's where she always goes when she feels sad or just needs to think and be alone. Matt knew that. They shared many moments – before they started dating – there. And that's why he knew she was there. He came up and stopped behind her, making sure her body was leaned against his own. He didn't touch her. Sora slowly closed her eyes, allowing herself to get involved in that moment.  
"I knew you'd be here"  
"Yeah well"  
"I'm sorry Sora"  
"Matt, how long are you gonna keep doing this?"  
"Sor"  
"I can't keep getting hurt"  
Her voice was sad but sweet. It was Matt's turn to have his eyes closed.  
"I could promise you but I know I'll hurt you again eventually"  
"Matt"  
"But you're important to me. More than you'll ever know"  
Sora stood up. "I love you"  
"What?"  
She turned around, opened her eyes and faced him. "I am in love with you Matt"  
"You're in love with me?"  
"I am Matt. I am" Her eyes started getting watered.  
"You are being very emotional Sora"  
"You really think so? I just gave you my heart, told you _exactly_ how I feel and _you_ tell me I'm being emotional?! _You_ have no idea how good that makes me feel"  
She couldn't hold her tears anymore. She started crying right in front of him, letting all hurt and other awful feelings he caused to her. Matt couldn't help but walk to her and wrap his arms around her. She cried harder.  
"I need you Sora"  
"But you don't love me, do you?"  
"Sora"  
"Why don't you just say it? We've been dating for two years Matt!"  
"I don't know why you are so mad. You just said it yourself!"  
"Don't you turn this around me!" She shouted.  
"You are making a big deal of something pointless!"  
"But it IS a big deal!"  
"I don't wanna say it without meaning it. I don't want to say it just because you want to hear. When I do tell you that will be when my heart and my mind are in the same place"  
Sora couldn't do anything but agree with him.

In the next day… everyone had their stuff packed. Well, almost everyone. Mimi wasn't finished yet. Kari was showing everyone a picture of the place.  
"Is that the place?"  
"Yes"  
"Is it like in the desert?"  
"Tai! It's a lovely place"  
"I'm sure it is"  
"It looks strange"  
Mimi finally joined the rest.  
"A HAUNTED HOUSE?!" She shouted in disbelief.

_Please review. I'd like to read people's opinions. Thanks for reading._


	2. The Way To The Haunted House

**Chapter 2: On The Way To The Haunted House**

"How's that haunted Mimi?"  
"Look at that place!"  
"Yeah it looks haunted"  
"Stop being so paranoid! All of you!"  
"We still have time to find somewhere else to go"  
"No we don't actually. I already paid half of the price"  
"Kari!"  
"I'm sorry. I thought it was a great place"  
"You should have checked with us"  
"We could vote or something"  
"You were all so freaking busy! Everything was left for me to do"  
"We are really sorry Kari"  
"It's okay guys really"  
"So are we ready to go?"  
"I think we are"

Matt and TK were inside the house. Their relationship grew stronger and stronger by each year. It was definitely a closeness to be jealous of.  
"So all of this because she wanted you to say 'I love you'?"  
"Yep"  
"Well do you like her Matt?"  
"More than anything, TK"  
"Then why don't you just say it?"  
"I don't know. I'm not ready yet"  
"Matt"  
"What?"  
"She said it before you"  
"So…?"  
"Are you not sure about your feelings for Sora?"  
"Are you not sure about your feelings for Kari?"  
"This isn't about me Matt. It's about your insecurity towards your relationship with Sora"  
"I know. I know"  
"Well are you sure or not?"  
"Well I know I feel something, but I don't know if it's love yet"  
"Ask yourself this question. Can you be away from her and not miss her?"  
"No" He said firmly.  
A smile rose on TK's face.  
"Okay. Now, do you picture her as your wife?"  
"Sometimes"  
"Matt, you know I love Sora and when I was younger I saw her as my mother figure while we were in the digiworld"  
"That's a disturbing image" Matt teased.  
"Shut up!" TK teased back. "Anyway, I couldn't have wanted a better sister-in-law. I know she can make you happy and you can make her happy too. Don't let her go. Don't screw this up please"  
"I won't. I promise"  
"Now, will you please talk to her? I hate seeing Sora hurt"  
"I'm going to. Thank you TK"  
"Don't thank me. That's why I'm here. I love you Matt" TK hugged his brother.  
"I love you too TK"

Mimi was going through her stuff and found something that caught her attention. She grabbed it.  
"Palmon. How are you?" She mumbled to herself as she looked at the photo.  
Sora came up behind her. "Mimi, what are you…" She stopped dead, surprised and shocked. "Biyomon"  
"Will we see them again, Sora?"  
"I have no idea. I hope so though"  
Mimi sighed, trying to keep tears from falling. Sora and Mimi have been best friends since their late childhood. They knew each other really well. Sora next to Mimi.  
"You miss her don't you?" She went on when noticing Mimi wasn't going to reply. "I miss Biyomon, Mimi. Sometimes my heart just aches when the thought of her comes to my mind"  
"Why…" Mimi wiped the tears away. "Why is it so hard to let go from them?"  
"They are being with feelings" Sora smiled. "They are our guardians. But above all, they are our friends"  
"I wanna see Palmon again Sora"  
"I know. I wanna see Biyomon too"  
They hugged each other.  
"So, how's things with Matt?"  
"Well…"  
"Sora! Mimi! Let's go!" Tai's voice echoed around the house, startling both girls.  
"I guess we should get going"

All the digidestined got into the bus and the driver started the engine.  
"Do you guys want to play a game?" Davis asked.  
"Sure"  
"What game?"  
"How about truth or dare?"  
"T or D sometimes ends badly"  
"Not this one"  
"Okay" They all said together.

"This is our chance to escape"  
"What are you talking about, Mimi?"  
"We need to continue our conversation, Sora"  
"Oh, right" She stood up and walked to the back of the bus with Mimi.

Along the way she changed glances with Matt, who was sitting with his best friend, Tai. She just lowered her head and walked away. Matt simply looked away.  
"Am I missing something here?" Tai puzzedly looked from the auburn haired girl to the blonde sat next to him.  
"She told me she's in love with me"  
"Well that's usually good, right?"  
"It is"  
"So what's wrong?"  
"I didn't say it back"  
"Oh" Tai stole a glance from Sora again. "She's really hurt. I've never seen Sora like this"

"Matt, T or D?"  
"Hum, T"  
"Is it true that you kissed Mimi?"

Even though Sora was talking to Mimi, the last three words Matt was asked entered her mind and kept being repeated over and over.

_Please review. I know it's sucking right now but will get better I promise._


	3. Arriving At The Haunted House

_Thank you so much for all reviews. I hope this chapter is good enough. Please R&R_

**Chapter 3: Arriving At The Haunted House**

"What?!" Tai exclaimed in amusement as he looked at both Sora and Matt. "You, out of all men, kissed Mimi?! Mimi!"  
"Stop screaming Tai! Everyone knows it now okay! Who else you want to know it?" Matt growled.  
Tai closed his fist and grabbed Matt's shirt. "You hurt my best friend! You hurt Sora!"  
Just when he was trying to punch Matt, TK and Izzy buttered in.  
"How immature of you Taichi!" Izzy shouted.  
"Matt, what the hell did you do?" Tk was still in shock.  
All Matt could see was his girlfriend, with red eyes, sitting on the back of the bus. All he heard was her slow hurtful sobs. Mimi was just as shocked as TK. She wanted to auburn girl in front of her, but knew this wouldn't be the wisest action. The image of Matt kissing Mimi was repeatedly on Sora's mind, only to hurt her more.  
"Let me go Koushiro!" Tai shouted at the same tone Izzy did to him.  
Tai pushed Izzy away and rushed towards Matt again. Matt was ready to fight back when he heard a soft voice speaking. Or shouting.  
"Don't you dare put your unfaithful hands on Tai, Yamato!"  
Everyone was quiet and looked at the direction the voice was coming from. Matt felt his heart break. It's true how people say there's a thick line between love and hate. He never really understood it until now. It killed him to see all the pain he's caused to her. Everything they promised each other they wouldn't do he did. He hated himself for doing that to her.  
"Sora"  
"No! Don't! I can not believe you would do that to me! With my best friend, Ishida! My best friend!"  
"I'm sor…"  
"Save your words Yamato! I don't want to hear"  
"Oh but you will"  
"No I won't"  
She pushed him away as she walked past him and threw herself on a seat, and turned her Ipod on and the loudest she could.

The other digidestined remained quietly as they tried to absorb everything that happened in the last three minutes.  
"See Davis, I told you truth or dare games are dangerous" Kari said in a cold tone.  
"I didn't know this would happen. I thought she knew. I am sorry Matt"  
"It's okay Davis. It would happen eventually"  
"I need to talk to Sora" Mimi said.  
"Hold your horses, you traitor. You are just at fault as Matt"  
"You know what Tai, you gotta stop calling people out and making them feel worse. You're not an angel yourself"  
"At least I didn't cheat on anyone"  
"Stop making me feel worse, Kamiya"  
"Whatever Matt" He started walking away. "I'm gonna be the man you can't be and talk to Sora"  
"Sure. Cause you're hoping she'd finally fall into your arms, aren't you Tai?"  
"What the hell? I'm not the replacement on Sora's heart. You are"  
Tai's fists were once again closed, as if he was getting ready to get in the biggest fight ever. On the other side of the bus was Matt, with TK right behind him. Matt also had his fists closed. Sora was oblivious to the whole thing. She didn't care anymore. Boys can be so stupid sometimes.

Tai and Matt had each other's collar held by the other. Tai had his fist ready to punch Matt's face as hard as he could. And he did. TK and Izzy's effort to break them up didn't work as both Matt and Tai pushed them away. Kari had to shout her brother's name to make him stop. That didn't happen until they exchanged a few more punches.  
"Tai! What do you think Sora will say? You shouldn't have beat Matt up!"  
Just then Matt was reminded of how Sora said for him not to put his unfaithful hands on Tai. And backed away.  
"Matt" TK called him.  
Matt turned around and from his brother's shoulder he could see her figure. She held no emotion, and he felt his heart tear in million pieces.  
"Sora" He softly said her name.  
"I don't want to hear it Yama" And she sat back on her seat.  
Takeru placed a hand on Matt's shoulder.  
"Go"  
"What?"  
"She called you Yama, Matt. You know what that means?"  
"Yeah I think so"  
"She backed off. Didn't you see how softly she talked to you?"  
"I did. But I'm not sure TK"  
"This is your chance to fix everything. She wants you to fix everything Matt"  
"This is my chance"  
"Don't blow this up"  
"I won't"  
When Matt turned around, what he feared the most happened. Tai sat next to her. Matt felt his blood get warmer and warmer. His fists closed. TK knew what was coming.  
"Tai really pushed his luck this time"

"Sora, how are you feeling?"  
"Used"  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's not your fault Tai"  
"I know, but still"  
"Aww you're too nice" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks buddy"  
"Best friends for life?"  
"You bet we are"  
Tai hugged her.  
"You know, I could totally beat him if you wanted"  
"But he's your best friend"  
"You are my best friend, Sora. Matt is, you know, a normal guy"  
"Is that it Taichi?" He shouted.  
"Matt"  
"You hurt my best friend! With my girlfriend!"  
"What?!" Both Sora and Matt yelled.  
"Mimi's your girlfriend?"  
"You must be kidding me"  
"And I am…"  
"Tai!" Sora tried to be serious but ended up laughing.  
"Mission accomplished"  
"What?"  
"I made you laugh"  
"Awww"  
Matt began feeling very uncomfortable with Sora and Tai and just walked away.

"What happened?" TK asked him.  
"Sora is with her other boyfriend"  
"Tai?"  
"Who else?"  
"Matt, I can't believe you"  
"What did I do this time?"  
"It's what you didn't do! You should have got on your knees and begged her to talk to you"  
"How TK? She clearly loves Tai"  
"Stop talking shit Matt! She loves you!"  
"But why?"  
"Because… because she saw something in you that makes her happy. Because she likes being around you. Don't tell me you are fooling her. Cause honestly, I would be so mad if that happened"  
"Takeru"  
"Sora isn't throwing your relationship away, Matt. You are"  
Matt looked away. Though he hated to admit it, his brother was right. Sometimes it seemed like TK and older – and the oldest brother.  
"By this reaction, I'm guessing you know it"  
"Since when you became the older brother?"  
"Since you have a 12 year old mind"  
"Very funny"  
"I learned from the best" He winked.  
Matt playfully hit his brother in the arm.  
"So you're saying I should talk to her?"  
"Definitely. She's your girlfriend after all. But you'll have to be completely honest with her, Matt. She's gotta know you trust her"  
"How come Kari never fell on your arms?"  
"Shut up!" TK shouted, as red as an apple.

A few minutes later, the bus stopped. Everyone collected their stuff and started leaving the bus.  
"This place doesn't seem so bad" Davis said.  
"It was worse in the pictures" Tai added.  
"That's because I showed the wrong pictures"  
"Kari!"  
"Is there a pool?" Mimi asked, completely oblivious.

_So this is it. As I said, I hopen this chapter is good. The next one is almost done. Please R&R. Thanks._


	4. The Nightmare Begins

_Thanks for all reviews. I put a flashback about Matt and Mimi in this chapter. It's kinda lame, so I'm sorry.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 4: The Nightmare Begins**

All the digidestined chose a room – the rooms only had two beds each. Yolei and Kari got the same room. Tai asked Sora to share his room – he wanted to keep an eye on her. She hesitantly accepted it, only to Matt's jealousy and anger. Mimi stayed with Izzy, Matt with TK. Davis got the same room as Ken, and Cody as Joe. They didn't even notice some unusual stuff around the house, and Kari was thankful for that. They all got their swimming clothes on and headed to the pool. Everyone except the red haired girl, who remained laid on her bed. Eyes red from crying.  
"Where's Sora?"  
"I don't know. I think she's inside"  
"Go talk to her, big brother"  
"I will"  
Matt made his way inside.

The others continued heading to the pool until something caught Yolei's attention.  
"Oh my god! Someone was hanged!"  
"What?!"  
"Where?"  
'Over there!"  
Everyone looked up and started screaming and running.  
"I told you this place is haunted Hikari!"  
"Well it's too late for that Taichi"

Sora was facing the wall in front of her. She didn't want to be bothered. Matt carefully tiptoed to her.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked in a harsh tone.  
"I need to talk to you" He got closer.  
"I don't want to" She wiped the tears away.  
Matt laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sora's body shivered, and Matt held her tighter. Sora closed her eyes, so did Matt.  
"I'm sorry Sora"  
"Sorry isn't going to fix it, is it?"  
"You're right. It isn't" He paused. Her sobs were low but loud enough for him to hear. He started regretting what he did. "But there's something else. Something bigger. Something greater. This. Us, Sora"  
"Matt" She said his name softly.  
"What we have… I would never throw it away. I would never trade it. I…"  
"I love you" Sora sighed.  
"Sora"  
"I don't care how long it may take for you to say it back, and quite frankly, it doesn't matter. This is how I feel about you, Yama"  
She waited for his reply, but it never came. "I've always known it. It was just a matter of time until we get together" She turned to him. "I've always loved you Matt"  
There was something on her that caught his attention. She was prettier than ever. More beautiful than he's ever seen her. Her eyes held such passion and emotion he found it hard to look away from her. He knew from that moment his heart and mind were in the same place, at the same time.  
"I love you Sora. Though I don't show it as much as I should, I do. I love you more than you'll ever know"  
"Yamato. I am so -"  
"Shhh" He silenced her with his index finger.  
After making sure he got her to stop rambling, he slowly leaned towards her and delicately captured her lips with his own, leading her to a deep, passionate kiss. Sora hesitated at first but gave in after a while. She was giving herself completely, as her love life knows way too well. Sora is known for throwing herself into unhealthy relationships. Will this be another one? She certainly hopes not. She's way into Matt to consider this relationship a failure. Tai walked inside to call for Sora, but through the half opened door, he saw his two best friends sharing a kiss and walked away. Sora broke the kiss.  
"Why did you cheat on me?"  
"Sora, please"  
Matt turned his face away from her. Sora cupped it with her warm hands and turned it back. Her brown eyes met his baby blue ones. The eyes that held so much wisdom. They seemed to have so much intelligence yet they looked liked they were just waiting for someone to walk by and break his heart. That was his weakness – and Sora knew that.  
"I want to know. I need you to tell me"  
"Sor, please. It's bad enough that I have to carry this through all my life. I don't want to tear your heart into pieces"  
"More than it has already been?"  
"Come on Sora"  
"All I'm asking is for you to tell me why you did it. Was I a bad girlfriend? Did you get tired of me?"  
"No!" Matt said firmly. "I could never get tired of you. And you're definitely not a bad girlfriend"  
"Then why? Why would you cheat on me?"  
"Okay. Do you really want to know?"  
"Yes"  
"Alright"

(Flashback)  
"…_And this sucks, your band is horrible!"  
_"_And your dreams are stupid!"  
_"_What?"  
_"_You heard me"  
_"_So my dreams are stupid huh? At least I have dreams Yamato!"  
__Takeru watched the whole argument in silence. He wasn't exactly sure how it got this way. It started as something harmless.  
_"_Oh you're so delusional Sora"  
_"_STOP! Stop exchanging offenses! Both of you! Look at how stupid you are. You are 16. 16! Stop ruining each other's dreams. You guys are ruining what you have with it"  
_"_TK" Sora shook her head. "I'm sorry. My mom wants me to go home"  
__Sora made her way out. Matt followed her and closed the door behind him.  
_"_So you meant what you said about my band huh?"  
_"_Matt, let's drop it"  
_"_No" He held her arm. "You insulted me"  
_"_What now? You started it"  
_"_No I didn't"  
_"_You know, I put up with a lot of your damn crap"  
_"_You did not say that"  
_"_I did Matt. And I'm tired of being put behind your stupid band"  
__Their__ screams were so loud they could be heard from a certain distance. Takeru shook his head.  
_"_These two are a helpless case"  
_"_If you don't like it, let's get this over with"  
_"_Fine!"  
__Sora walked away. The door right next to the Ishida's apartment opened.  
_"_What happened?"  
__The sound of this voice made him turn around. A girl with pink hair and long length white boots came out.  
_"_Hey Mimi. Sora and I were fighting"  
_"_I saw that. Why?"  
_"_I don't know really" Matt rubbed the back of his head. "I guess it was because she thinks my band means more than her"  
_"_You guess?" Mimi looked at him in disbelief. "Matt"  
_"_I know. I know" Matt walked to the balcony and looked down. He could see his girlfriend's figure walking towards her house. Mimi joined him.  
_"_Sora"  
_"_Matt, come here" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. "It's gonna be okay"  
__They broke away. Mimi stared at him with full eyes. He never saw her as attractive, but he saw a different side of her – a side he liked. For a while, he wondered what it'd be like to be Mimi's boyfriend. And that's when he kissed her.  
_"_Matt. What were you doing?"  
_"_I don't know. I just felt like it"  
_"_What are we gonna do?  
_"_I have no idea"  
_"_But I do" Mimi stepped closer and kissed him again.  
_(End of Flashback)

"Oh my god!"  
"I'm sorry baby"  
"Sorry for what?"  
"I cheated on you?"  
"I forgive you"  
"What?"  
"I forgive you. I love you. I need you. I can't live without you. I need you, Yama"  
"Sora"  
"We are better than this. We were stronger than this. God, Matt I need you in my life for it to make sense"  
Sora leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then wrapped her arms around him and embraced him.  
"I'm so in love with you"  
Sora let go of the hug and laid on the bed again. She then stared at Matt with lovely eyes. Matt felt his heart stop beating. Only Sora could cause this to him. He grabbed her face and kissed her full on the lips. Sora placed her hands on both sides of his face. She then buried her head on the pillow more. Matt leaned over Sora a bit more, so she was hidden from the view. He climbed on top of her as their kiss became more urgent. Right when things started getting hotter, they heard the others screaming.  
"What is going on?"  
"I have no idea" Matt pressed his lips against Sora's again.  
Just as when their kiss became deep again, Tai came running into the room.  
"There's a… OH MY GOD!"  
Both Matt and Sora turned bright red. Matt slowly got off his girlfriend.  
"Tai I can explain"  
"What were you two doing? Or about to do?"  
"We were patching things up"  
"I'm sure you were. With saliva being exchanged"  
"Tai!"  
"What do you know anyway? That's what you do on relationships. You kiss your girl after everything's okay"  
"I know that! But you were literally eating her Matt"  
"SHUT UP TAI!"  
"We thought no one would come in. We should have closed the door. What happened anyway?"  
"This place is haunted"  
"What?!"  
"Yolei found a hanging body"  
"Oh god!"  
"I tokl Kari that we…"  
Taichi was cut off by the power going off. Screamings were heard all over the house. There was something scarily terrifying on the wind blowing the leaves on that tree, which was shadowed on the curtains, illuminated by the moonlight.

_Please review and comment. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can type it._


	5. Playing Tricks

**_Sorry for the loooooooooooooong wait. I couldn't get inspired at all, you may notice it in this chapter as I kept going on and on about them finding each other. I promise next chapter will be better. Please read & review._**

Chapter 5:** Playing Tricks**

Sora held onto Matt. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.  
"It's okay, I'm here. Tai, we need to find a light"  
"Our bags aren't here"  
"Great!"  
"What ate we gonna do now?"

Davis thought this was the perfect opportunity to protect Kari. Maybe she'd finally fall on his arms. The idea seemed appealing to him. He reached over and grabbed what seemed to be her hand.  
"I'll protect you Kari"  
"Davis"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm here" A voice came from the other side of the room.  
"What?"  
TK grabbed a small flashlight and lit the place.  
"Oh my god!"  
"Don't turn around Davis"  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
Davis slowly turned around a saw a skeleton. He looked down and saw his hand laced with the skeleton's one.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Davis"  
"Can't we just go away?" Mimi asked.  
"Not possible" Izzy replied. "We need to find the others"  
"If only our digimons were here"  
"They wouldn't be able to help us as there aren't digimons here Mimi"  
"Joe is right"  
"Sora"  
"Right now we need to find Tai and the others"  
"But how?"  
"This is what I don't know. But I do know we need to be together, all of us"  
"Hmmm" Both Mimi and Joe nodded in agreement.

"TK, let's go find the others"  
"Yeah"  
"But…"  
"Isn't it better if we all just stay here?"  
"Cody can stay. Davis, Ken and I are going to search for Matt and the others"  
"Why can't we all go?"  
"Someone needs to stay in case they get here first"  
"Tai is missing. I wanna go too"  
"Okay. Then stay here, Davis"  
"What? Why?"  
"Someone needs to protect Yolei. And I chose you"  
"Not fair"  
"Here. Take this" Ken grabbed a small flashlight from his pocket. "Light this place with it"  
He handed the light to Yolei.  
"We'll be right back"  
"Take care all of you"  
"Let us know if anything happens okay?"  
"Got it"  
TK, Kari and Ken walked away.

"I don't know"  
"Tai, do you have a matchbox?"  
Tai put his hands on his pockets. "Yeah I do" He handed it to Matt. "Why?"  
"Why do you think? We need to light this place"  
"Matt…" Sora was about to say something. "Huh?"  
"What happened Sora?"  
"Didn't you hear it?"  
"Hear what?"  
Sora ran to the window and looked down.  
"Oh god!"  
"What?" Both Matt and Tai asked.  
"There are… ghosts"  
The guys started laughing.  
"Ghosts?"  
"You've been watching too many horror movies"  
"Believe it or not, they're here" She turned around. "There's one right behind you two"  
"Is she serious?" Tai whispered.  
"I think she is"  
They slowly turned around.  
"Boo!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Sora started laughing.  
"Can't believe how coward you two are! Nice trick Izzy"  
"Thank you"  
"Izzy!"  
"This is a war Takenouchi"  
"Bring it on Ishida. I doubt you will scare me"  
"Oh don't doubt it"  
"Matt's pretty tricky"  
"Don't I know it?" Sora stuck her tongue at Tai.  
"Yes you do"  
Matt walked to Sora and kissed her on the lips softly. They could hear Tai and Izzy protesting about their kiss.  
"You guys should just get over it"  
"No thanks"  
"Well, your loss" Sora grabbed Matt's collar and pulled him into her.  
"Ahhh Sora!"  
"Get a damn room you two!"  
"We already did. Until Tai walked in on us" Matt teased.  
"I'm gonna carry that nightmare through all my life"  
"Shut up" Matt playfully hit him.  
"Izzy!"  
"Mimi"  
"So much for leaving us behind"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Where's TK?"  
"We don't know. We all got lost"  
"Kari"  
"We need to find them Yama"  
"Yeah we do"  
"So let's get going"

Kari stopped suddenly and Ken bumped into her.  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's okay"  
"What happened Kari?"  
"I think I heard something"  
"What?"  
"I don't know. But it's scary"

"Why won't the lights just come back already?"  
"Looks like they heard you"  
"Or not"  
"This on and off thing is ridiculous!"  
"I want to get out of this place NOW!"  
"We're trying to figure out how Mimi. We have to be patient"  
"I don't wanna be patient Sora. I wanna go home. This is the worst vacation ever. Couldn't we just go to the digi-world like we used to?"  
Everyone went silent.  
"The digi-world"  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you all"  
"It's been quite a while. I wonder how they are right now"  
"Izzy, we can use your computer to get there, can't we?"  
"Sorry, Tai" He shook his head. "We need to find the others first. Plus the power is out, which means I can't turn my computer on"  
"Damn" He mumbled. "Okay, let's go find Kari and the rest"

"TK"  
"I know. I know"  
"Tai!" Kari started shouting.


	6. Missing

**Chapter 6: Missing**

"It's Kari."  
"KARI!"  
"Tai, wait!"  
"Come on guys, we need to find her and the others!"  
"We know, but we can't find them in this darkness."  
"He's right."  
"I hate when you're right, Izzy."  
Matt walked towards the door, taking the lead. Sora followed him closely as the other four destined paid attention to them.  
"What are you doing, Matt?"  
"I'm going to find my brother and the others."  
"Give me this thing." Tai took the candle from his friend's hand. "I'm the leader. So follow me."  
Izzy sighed at Tai's desire to always be the first one at everything. Matt had an angry look on his face. Sora reached out and squeezed his hand gently before stepping up to talk to her best friend.  
"Tai." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I want to talk to you."  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Why don't you let Matt be the leader this time?"  
"But I'm always the leader, Sora."  
"True, but I think he can be this time. Let him do it."  
Tai looked from her best girl friend to his best boy friend and sighed.  
"I guess you're right." He handed the candle to Matt. "Try it, Matt."  
The blonde took the candle, smiling, and glanced at his girlfriend, whispering a 'thank you'. The older destined then headed to the door once more. Mimi was right behind Joe and felt a hand on her shoulder. She stood dead on her feet but slowly turned around. The scream that was about to come out of her mouth was stopped by the same hand. She was pulled into a secret room. The sound of a door being closed startled the other teenagers. They all turned around.  
"Where is Mimi?!"

TK took out his digivice. He thought it would help finding the rest of the Destined.  
"Oh god!"  
"What?" Both Kari and Ken said at the same time.  
TK thought for a moment. He didn't want his friends to worry. But he chose to tell them the truth anyway.  
"There are only seven blinking lights on my digivice."  
"Seven? Are you serious?"  
The other two took their digivices as well.  
"That means there only eight of us left."  
"And five of them are in the same place."  
"Either Davis, Yolei and Cody are with them…"  
"…Or they vanished." Kari finished TK's sentence. "But how come there are only seven digivices if there are twelve of us around the house?"  
"My guess is that there are secret rooms in this house."  
"But we told Davis and the others to stay together."  
"And we know Tai, Matt and the rest wouldn't split up like that."  
The three kids looked at each other, worried.

"Where's Mimi?" Sora repeated her question.  
"Wasn't she behind you, Joe?"  
"She was. Or I think she was."  
"You think?"  
"How come you let her walk after you, Joe?" Tai harshly asked. "If something happens to her I won't forgive you."  
"Tai." Sora said calmly. "It's not Joe's fault."  
"What we need to do now is find Mimi."  
"How are we gonna do that, Izzy?"  
"Well, we know she was here when she disappeared. I think there must be a secret passage here."  
"We need to find it then."  
"This place is officially starting to scare me."  
Matt reached for Sora's hand to comfort her. She smiled a little.  
"I'm here to protect you."  
"I know."  
"How come I didn't think of it before?" Izzy tapped his forehead lightly as he reached for his pocket to grab his digivice. His eyes widened for some seconds.  
"What's going on, Izzy?"  
The other five took their own digivices since Izzy didn't reply. They all had the same looks on their faces.  
"Can you tell me what's happening, Izzy? Izzy?" Tai shook his hand up and down in front of his face.  
"Tai, we can't find Mimi." Joe replied instead.  
"I know that. But I want to know why there are only three lights when it's supposed to be six."  
The other destined looked at him in shock.

"I think we should find the rest of the Destined so we can figure out what to do. I'm sure Izzy has an idea."  
TK, Kari and Ken started to head towards the other teenagers.  
"I wonder what happened to Davis, Yolei and Cody. I mean, I think there's someone – or several people – hidden around the house just waiting to come out when we least expect."  
Kari was starting to regret her decision of renting this house. They have been here for less than 24 hours and lots of things had already happened to them. And to make things worse, it seemed like there was no way out.

Mimi slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was all tied up. Her eyes widened when she looked around the room and saw Davis, Yolei and Cody also tied up but asleep. The auburn girl continued to scan the room until she saw someone.  
"Hey, you!" She shouted. "Let me go!"  
The woman turned to Mimi.  
"You're up."  
"What did you do to them?" She mentioned her friends with her head.  
"They should wake up any minute now." The woman said calmly.  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
"We need you."  
"You need me for what? And we who?"  
"We are gonna kill each one of those kids."  
"What?! They didn't do anything to you."  
"How can you be sure?"  
"I know them. They wouldn't hurt people like that."  
Mimi noticed a movement in a shady place. She held a scream back as the person came to view.  
"Oh my god!"  
She instantly turned her head to where the voice came from. The other three had been awakened because of the loud conversation Mimi and the woman were having.  
"Davis, Yolei, Cody!"  
"Mimi!" Yolei screamed.  
Davis kept his eyes focused on the male figure that had just stepped out from the shadow.  
"Davis, what…" Cody followed his gaze and his voice trailed off.  
"That guy… he's been following us for quite a while."  
"What? Are you sure? Cause I'm seeing Gennai here."  
Davis looked at Cody, confusion written all over his face.

Tai and Matt automatically stepped ahead the other three Destined when they heard the door open. They immediately backed down when they saw TK, Kari and Ken walking in. The leader and his best friend walked to his sister and brother, respectively.  
"I'm glad we are all together now." Sora said.  
"Where are Davis and the others?"  
"We have no idea." TK sighed.  
"Where's Mimi? I don't see her."  
"She got kidnapped. But we don't know how or by who."  
They all shared a look with each other, fearing what else could happen to them.

***************************  
Please read and review!


	7. Torture

**Chapter 7: Torture  
**"Now we need to find a way to figure out these secret passages."  
"How are we going to do that, Izzy?"  
"We'll have to examine the walls."  
"By touching, you mean?"  
He nodded his head in affirmative. "We can divide into four groups of two to do that."  
"And we'll have to pay extra attention to everyone in case something happens." Joe added.  
Both Sora and Kari were looking down. They didn't want to admit it but they were terrified by the whole thing.  
"Sora, what's wrong?"  
"Huh?" The red haired girl lifted her head. "What if we don't find anything?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What if the sound of a door being closed we heard not so long ago was just a trick, something to fool us?"  
"Enlighten me." Tai asked.  
The girl took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that maybe someone is playing a trick on us."  
"I get you." Izzy said. "But it won't hurt to try the wall thing. We may or may not find a secret passage."  
"Let's do it." The leader said.  
Everyone nodded and headed to the walls.  
"I think we shouldn't put Kari and Sora together." Izzy said as he saw them walking to the same wall.  
"Why not, Izzy?"  
"Because the chances of them getting kidnapped are bigger this way."  
"Alright. So Kari goes with me and Sora can be with you."  
Izzy nodded and then turned to Matt. "Is that okay with you?"  
"Of course." The blonde smiled. "No problem at all."  
The computer geek smiled and everyone started examining the walls.

"You see Gennai? Are you serious?" Davis asked.  
"Yes." Cody replied. "It's weird though."  
"Maybe we are seeing different people because we are imagining different people." Yolei guessed.  
"Would you all stop?" Mimi yelled. "We need to get out of here!"  
"But how? We're tied up."  
"Let us go!" The girl hissed. "We didn't do anything to you."  
Another guy started laughing and came to view. All the Destined were eye widened because of that.  
"Oikawa!" They all screamed.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Hello, Destined."  
"Let us go!"  
"Wait, didn't you kill yourself to help the DigiWorld?"  
"I did. But I had someone's help to come back again."  
"Who?"  
"It's not your business. I promised him I'd destroy you."  
"Why?" Davis asked.  
"It was part of the deal."  
"What deal?"  
Oikawa raised his hand and whipped down next to Yolei, silencing her and scaring the other three.

"Did you guys hear that?" Kari asked.  
"Hear what?"  
"A whipping sound."  
"No, I didn't."  
"Neither did I."  
"I heard it."  
Everyone turned their heads to Ken.  
"Mimi and the others are still inside then."  
"But we don't know where."  
"That we need to find out."  
"It's a big thing we were able to know they're still in the house."  
Sora at on the floor to rest a little as the others decided what to do now. A door opened behind her and a hand reached out to her. It covered her mouth and started to pull her in.  
"Sora!" Joe screamed.  
Matt and TK instantly ran towards her and each one grabbed one of her arms. They started to pull her out but weren't succeeding.  
"How many people are pulling her in?" TK asked.  
"I don't know, but we can't let them do that."  
The rest of the Destined quickly went to help and they managed to pull her out. The girl took deep breaths to recover. The blonde musician sat beside her and held her hand.  
"Are you okay, Sora?"  
"Yeah. I am now. Thanks everyone." She smiled and then winced in pain.  
"What's going on?"  
Sora put her hand on her left side and when she took it off it was full of blood.

"Yolei, are you okay?" Mimi asked.  
"I'm fine, Mimi." She replied, still shocked.  
"Is there a way to reach the others?"  
"I don't think so." Cody said. "Look."  
Everyone turned their heads to where he was pointing and their mouths opened in shock.  
"Our digivices and D-terminals."  
"Why did you take them from us?"  
"So you wouldn't contact your friends."  
"Ugh, bastard." Davis muttered.  
"What did you say?" Oikawa walked to him.  
"I said you're a bastard!" He repeated, shouting this time.  
The man lifted his hand and slapped him on the face. Mimi, Yolei and Cody had their eyes widened.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on with Sora?" Matt pleaded.  
"Calm down, Matt." TK said.  
"I have a theory." Izzy spoke.  
"You do?"  
The computer expert nodded. "They want us out of here as soon as possible."  
"So explain to me why they are holding Mimi and the others hostage?"  
"Apparently we invaded their property. You know what happens in some movies."  
"Are you saying he will try to hurt all of us?"  
He shook his head positively. "That's exactly what I'm saying."  
"So… what do we do now?"  
"Well, we definitely need to find the rest. We can't get out without them."  
"But they won't be easy to find as well." Joe added.  
"True." Izzy walked to where Sora was and knelt down. "Someone came out of here and tried to drag Sora in." He examined the wall with his hands. "But there's no door here, which makes it harder."  
"What do you mean, Izzy?"  
"Looking for a passage becomes more difficult now. Basically the whole house is a secret passage."  
"What?"  
"You can have it opened anywhere you want but we can't know when or where it can be. So we're all trapped in."  
"Is that why the others got kidnapped?"  
"Yes." Izzy said as he kept on examining the wall. "The moment TK, Kari and Ken went to find us, it was a lot easier for whoever is behind it to get them."  
Kari swallowed hard as guilt filled her heart. Tai placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's not your fault." He assured her.  
"Yolei." Ken whispered.  
"What about Mimi?"  
"I'm guessing he just took advantage of the fact no one was behind her. The same thing would happen to Sora, if you hadn't seen, Joe."  
Everyone looked at each other, trying to understand what was really going on. Izzy continued his examination when a hole opened and he fell in, startling all the rest. Everyone got up.  
"Izzy!"

-

Please read and review. I won't update if there's no reviews.  
Enjoy.


End file.
